Inside My Mind
by misstris1221
Summary: This is a short little drabble with our Chrissie if she lost her marbles after PONR. Who wouldn't right? Will our favorite phantom come in and save the day?


**A/N:**** Okay, again, this isn't really going anywhere. I just thought of it and was like "Sure let's write it down". Hope you enjoy this…thing. **

xoxoxoxoxo

Christine fumbled out of the darkness of sleep, and saw the brightness of sunshine behind her eyelids. For a moment she wondered what had woken her from her wonderfully dreamless sleep.

"_**Christine…"**_ The angelic voice called from the light ahead.

_Oh no._ The young woman mumbled into her pillow. Just another illusion, she reassured herself.

She knew she was losing her mind. There was nothing to do about it. That was why she was here in this wretched white place. The doctors all told her that she was crazy, and she decided quite awhile ago just to enjoy the fantasies as they came, but this time she was tired and wanted to sleep.

She made a "huff" sound as she tried to get comfortable. Christine buried herself under the blankets. All she had to do was ignore it for awhile and it would leave.

They always left…

"Christine, my love, wake up" it persisted gently.

She rolled over, away from the imaginary being, "Now, now, Christine," she murmured to her closed eyelids, "It's just your madness acting up again. It will soon go away…" The assurance helped, until it returned.

"Mon ange, I am here" It almost sounded sad now. Somehow, the voice still sounded like pure passion, even when disheartened.

"No" She said as she pressed her eyes tightly shut, "You aren't real. This isn't real. It's never real", she was becoming angry. "I will get in trouble for talking to you. I don't want to get shocked again" She shuddered. "Now, please just _go away_" she pleaded quietly. The scared girl curled deeper into her blankets.

"This time it's real. I promise" it soothed, making her shiver as his tone caressed her like silk.

_You always say that_, she thought. She hated opening her eyes. He was never there and it just hurt to be alone after hearing him. But she had to do it, pretending he was there wasn't healthy.

At least, that's what they said.

"I am real, Chistine. My darling angel, please…open your eyes" It sounded like it was frowning now. She was upset with herself for causing him to be upset.

"I am very tired, monsieur Phantom" she sighed, "If you insist on this charade-"

"Open your eyes, Christine" It cooed, as if trying to hypnotize her.

She shook her head in resignation, rolled over, uncovered her head, and forced her eyes open. In front of her was the most regal looking masked man she could have imagined. His eyes were so familiar it hurt. They were like two emeralds lit up by the sun.

She stared for a moment before letting out a squeak. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" She slammed her eyes shut again. Tears came steady down her face. "I can't…I just…"

"Christine! What's wrong? I thought-" He sounded distressed.

"I've gone insane!" She sobbed to her apparition, "I can tell myself you're not there when I only hear you, but…but now I am seeing you! God is punishing me for what I did to you!" She didn't understand why she was telling him this. He was just a hallucination.

A ghost.

"Shh…shh…You did nothing. Please, Christine, I am here. Open your eyes, my love" She trembled and had to calm herself before slowly opening her eyes. Her hand clutched the blanket tightly. "This is real, Christine. I am here" His face was serious but gentle.

She looked at him for a good while before reaching out and slowly touching his hand that lay on the edge of the bed. She withdrew quickly and her eyes were wide. "Oh!"

She felt a cool, gloved hand take hers.

"A…Ange?" She breathed timidly.

"Yes, Love"

"Wh…wh…why-?" Tears came again.

"You don't belong here"

"Yes, I do. I am mad" She admitted to him, "I hear you…hear us: singing, talking, laughing, crying" Christine downcast her eyes. "It's for the best"

"Where is he?" He asked coldly.

"He comes almost everyday" She said assuredly, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "He-" She choked, "He has to watch over the baby"

She saw him twitch, "Baby?"

She nodded and retreated under the blanket again, until only her head was seen. "They say it's for the best I stay away from him. I could hurt him" She had begun to believe it as well.

His eyes were steely with anger, "Come, Christine. You don't belong here. I am taking you home." He reached out to grab her hand but she flinched.

"I-I can't! They will be angry" He apparently saw the pure terror in her eyes.

"We are going to see your son, Christine" He soothed.

At the mention of her son, Christine's eyes lit up. "Gustav?" Erik nodded and reached out for her hand.

She turned her head to the door as she heard footsteps.

"Oh! They are coming! You must go!" She looked over at him. His face was set in a determined sneer.

"I will not let them harm you" He stood, poised to strike.

Suddenly the door flew open and two doctors dressed in white coats came in. They walked straight over to Christine. "Madam, is there a problem?" One asked sounding patronizing. The other man, she knew, was only there in case she started any trouble.

Christine quickly looked to the other side of the bed at Erik, wondering how they missed the imposing masked man, dressed all in black.

He was gone.

Her eyes widened and she gave a quick glance around the room. But, where had he gone? It was real this time! She had seen him! Felt him! He had promised!

"I..." Tears welled up in her eyes, "He..."

The first man raised an eyebrow. "He wasn't here, Madam" He almost sounded sympathetic this time. Almost.

"Yes he was!" She felt herself crack "He is always here! He never leaves!" The doctors' eyes widened as she became hysterical with sadness. One of the doctors grabbed her arm while the other quickly took out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "No! No, please, I..." The doctors managed to get her injected without too much of a fight.

"Madam" she heard as she slipped away "You must stop this foolishness" If he said anything else, Christine didn't hear it. The poor woman was knocked out, thanks to their drug.

The last thing that went through her head before the darkness overcame her: _He is here inside my mind…_


End file.
